Brothers Bound To Each Other
by MIX400
Summary: Harry has been adopted by the Kurosaki Family when he was a child. Strange things are happening after he moves in. Ishin Kurosaki has no knowledge of the wizard community but he strongly believes that there are more things humans can do than meets the eye. So the surprise of Harry being of magical origin is not as grand as hopped.However Harry only discovers this on his sixteenth?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

X-over: Bleach and Harry Potter

Brothers Bound To Each Other

Summary:

Harry has been adopted by the Kurosaki Family when he was a child. Strange things are happening after he moves in. Ishin Kurosaki has no knowledge of the wizard community but he strongly believes that there are more things humans can do than meets the eye. So the surprise of Harry being of magical origin is not as grand as Harry only discovers this on his sixteenth birthday. Ichigo and Harry share a close bond together but how close it will get is up to them.

Will Harry come into his magical heritage? Will Dumbledore have a role in this? What about Voldemort? Has Urahara known about the adopted sons ability? How will Souls Society handle this new information?

Rated:

T ( But this may also change to M later in the story)

Pairing:

Harry/Ichigo

Other pairings ( are still being thought upon) Write your most wanted pairing in the review - except Harry and Ichigo of course - and I'll see if I consider it. Maybe I will even put on a poll to decide it.

The metric system is used here. I'm only writing this because I came across a lot of FF- Stories which had the inch system. Because I don't know how to use it, it is why I won't use it.

Disclaimer:

I am not gaining any money of this Fan-fiction in anyway. Bleach and the Harry Potter series belong to their rightful owner Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

He was around six to seven years old when it happened. The Dursleys have won a prize for a vacation on a cruise from the Northern sea to the Yellow see near the boarder of china. There the Family stopped. The Dursleys had "unfortunately" bring their nephew with them because on the prize list stood: only four person prize not more nor less. Vernon participated anyway and has won. So Harry "had" to come with them. But that doesn't mean he could roam free. No he had to stay in the cabin unless he was ordered to leave it and do a chore for them.

The Ship wasn't a typical cruise ship. It was incredibly smaller than the others, if you compare them. Today the cruise ships are about as high in height as a six story house and in length as long as the Titanic was. This ship however was considerably smaller in length and height. That is why it has been a target for some modern pirates in the yellow sea for quiet some time.

The captain of this ship was a gruff man. Neither did he care about the families on board nor about the possible outcome of himself or the crew. He was only the captain of this ship because he had overthrown the previous captain by a strike. He didn't agree with him in any way. To slow in making progress, rather builds his fights up on the strategist of the crew than even going in to battle at all! Considering the possible outcome and even thinking of abandoning the battle when faced with resistance! How dare he was the thought when he had confronted him . He wanted action because only the action of a fight could get him to his sanctuary, if only for a short while. The only place where he was happy even though it only shows through a glint in his eyes and a maniac grin which shows his teeth as if he was about to make a leap at your neck. Which also wasn't impossible, because every one only called him "The Grinning Maniac" who even when he is on his knees he gets up and acts more insane than before.

"The Grinning Maniac ". His eyes have laid upon the small cruise boat and gave the final signal for the other pirates nearby. Luckily it was night and also the best time for the ambush. Oh how he hated those. But even his crazed mind realizes that they are necessary . To bring an "income" to his crew members or they would likely ambush him and not the passengers on the ship.

The Grinning Maniac brought his thought back to the ship in front of him. Only in these kind of events when he was sure he wouldn't get a good fight, he would keep out of the attack.

He watched as the alarms went of and his crew quickly boarded the ship. The families where most likely killed on the spot and stripped of their belongings .

His crew came back with more than he had anticipated. There were several trunks, bags and suitcases all in different colors and sizes. But on in particular caught his attention. He went to a trunk about 1m or more in length and about 0.50m in width.

He heard banging from it and cries of help. When he approached it the noises went still.

Worry gnawed at his gut. But why? He was a ruthless pirate. Why should he worry for some kid in a trunk? He opened the lid and came across a young scrawny boy with black dis-shelved hair and a broken pair of round wiry glasses . The boy had clothes on that the boy would have fit in two times easily.

The boys eyes were closed and had been pressed together till one of his crew grabbed the boys arms and pulled him out with ease.

The captain was distressed. How could this happen. He couldn't possibly kill this small boy who obviously hadn't got it better than them. This Boy had also a hard past behind him and also more than likely a difficult future in front of him.

* * *

On this faithful night Harry Potters family wasn't the only on which have won the prize around the world. Oddly enough the Kurosaki family has been on vacation in England and were exploring the market when the eldest Kurosaki Ichigo left his mothers side to glance at a draw. The shopkeeper who had set it up saw him and gave him a free ticket. He drew the winning number and the family won the main prize of the draw. A cruise to the yellow sea starting near the Northern sea at the Port of London. There wasn't much discussion but to decide that the family would stop in China and from there take the next flight to Japan; Tokyo.

After they had explored the city the date for the depart of the cruise came and the Kurosaki family went to Port of London near Waterloo.

When they boarded the ship Ichigo noticed a family with to boys one who was very large and had great similarity to the man next to him, who also was of larger build and a boy who had a nest of black as his hair wiry round glasses and was as scrawny as the woman, who stood next to the two large individuals.

Ichigo thought it strange but paid it no more attention when his mother called him to get on board with them.

* * *

Kurosaki Ishin watched the display in front of him. After the pirates had took away every thing on the ship which wasn't bolted to it , the left. He was in a bad mood because he couldn't protect those people on the ship . He would have risked the safety of his family if he had prevented them from hurting anyone on this ship. Even though he decided himself to leave Soul Society because of the mother of his children he couldn't risk it being discovered with his soul outside his body. His strength also had decreased since he left the soul-realm and lived permanent in his Gigai. Thankful Urahara is the brilliant mind he is and it would age and need care like any normal body would. However Kurosaki Ishin found himself in a precarious situation. He how a trunk was being taken away by those pirates but more importantly was the inside of the trunk. He felt it , the Reiatsu that was leaking from the child in that trunk. It was strong and probably because of the frightened state of the owner would lash out at the nearest disruption to the owners body.

He would not leave that child with the pirates. He would find a way to saw him or her. However that Reiatsu was a problem. If he appears in the wrong moment he would have to leave his Gigai and then Soul society would be on alert. They would at least send a low rank Shinigami to investigate.

Ishin sighed slowly through his nose and watched the other ship like an eagle. Crouched behind rail he would not be seen. A plan was forming in his mind and he only needed the perfect opportunity to act.

He saw how the small boat increased in speed to get away from the scene as fast as possible, so when the police arrives the would already be gone. They heaved the bags and other stolen goods onto the ship. On man was overseeing the proceeder and Ishin drew the conclusion he was the captain of the ship. He looked about his age and had the usual look on his face: Annoyed like hell .

The captain went closer to the trunk where the child was in it. He opened the trunk and stared into it. Ishin saw a flash of emotion on his face but quickly dismissed it because on of the crew members made a grab for the child. When the small looking boy in his tattered clothes came into his view that was what triggered it. He made a lot of noise, screamed and shouted at the pirates, dared them to come back and fight like a real man and leave the child alone. He would fight for the child he shouted and if he won they would take him with the other survivors to the nearest populated island or directly to china. He insulted them, and screamed some more threats, only to safe the boy who was now looking at him in astonishment and wonder because of his vocabulary and courage to stand up to those men , to fight and never lose sight of his goal.

Harry realized the man screamed for him. To save him from these men. He had tears in his eyes and they slowly descended down his cheeks.

He glanced at the group of pirates and when his eyes landed on the man who had opened the lid he was scared to hell and back. The man had a crazy glint in his eyes who were watching the other insane man who tried to save him. But what scared him the most was the wide grin which had revealed most of his teeth. He didn't know what to do so he did what he always did when he felt scared and alone. He wrapped his arms around him and curled up on his knees and was very still. He would not cry out . He would not show them how frightened he was. Because if he did he was sure to have all the attention on him and that wast the least he wanted. So he stared at the ground and tuned out everything, only listening to his heartbeat and the waves.

* * *

Ishin was sure the captain was a insane killer. He reminded him very much of Zaraki. Well at least from what he had heard of the battle crazy captain of squad eleven. Now he stood against an opponent much like him only in human form and far less Spiritual pressure than the Shinigami captain.

:" What is it are you scared? Come over here, if your stupid pea-brain can comprehend what I am saying. Don't you have pride. I'm sure you couldn't hold yourself in a fair fistfight! Come on get your fat ass over here!"

Ishin screamed some more and the captain hadn't shown signs at first ,but the more insults he put in them ,the more insane his grin and eyes had got.

:" Get me a boat!" the captain screamed.

Two of his crew members ran of to prepare a boat for him. They loaded everything of and shouted for the captain to come. The captain walked to the boat and stopped before he took of. He turned around and grabbed the boy by the shoulder :" You come with me!" He said with a snarl in his voice.

The boy didn't put up a fight and followed him into the boat. He started the motor and drove to the cruise ship. Ishin was already at the dock with a wide place. Enough space to rage in their fight . They would not stop till the winner is clear.

The captain pushed the boy away and he complied quickly hiding behind a couple of overthrown tables and chairs all together in on large pile that stood as a border for him and these crazy men.

Harry looked intently at the two figures and held his breath.

The Pirate jumped at the former Shinigami and the fight began.

* * *

Ishin knew he had to win now not only for the boy and his families safety but also for his pride. That was one of the things he still valued most. His pride.

This wasn't just a fight for survival but also a test. A test about his resolve of quitting his Shinigami life and live with his love Masaki.

The captain was fast but he hasn't been a captain for a reason. He saw the mistakes this human made when charging at him. He put to much weight into his back and thighs and not enough pressure into his calves. He easily dodged the attack and moved brought his arm up only to ram it into the neck of the brutal man. He fell to the ground and laid there till he let out a guttural sound. Like an animal which has been enraged that his pray had been snapped away from him . He slowly stood up and charged again. This time aiming at his legs. Ishin easily jumped away and kicked him with his foot on the side of his face.

The man this time only let his head turn with the force of the blow. He couldn't let this man win. Couldn't be humiliated in front of his man but. . . his resolve started fading when he had seen the scared eyes of the child in the trunk . It reminded him too much of the past . Too much on events long forgotten. They should have been but with the child in this trunk like himself so many years ago , he started to doubt what exactly he was doing with his life. And he kept on doubting while he charged again and again. Revolve dwindling by any lost try he made. Again he was kicked , this time with the knee in the stomach and stopped. He stopped. He couldn't believe it. He had stopped.

_Why ? Why the heck did he stop?_

On sentence loud and clear which would haunt him for the rest of his life stated all his thoughts

:" I win."

* * *

AN:

That was it! ^^

My very first chapter of my very first Fan-fiction!

For a start it it wasn't really that much , but i got too caught up in the detail and i wanted to bring the story forward. That's why I decided to stop here with a cliffhanger^^.

It won't do , if I just get on with the story and there is no decent cliffhanger.

One thing you can be sure is that nick names like Siri and Remy will be not used in this story.

I'm not really fond of these types of Nicknames just to let the name sound cute when the story it self has a total serious mood. But the nicknames used in the manga and book will be of course used^^

I know i sound a bit mean with that statement but this is one point for me which ruin a story written like that. No offense to the writers out there who still use it. I just wanted to get my point across.

I have proof read the story so if anyone sees a mistake please tell me.

Thanks for reading

And please review^^


	2. Chapter 2 Save

Brothers Bound To Each Other

Summary:

Harry has been adopted by the Kurosaki Family when he was a child. Strange things are happening after he moves in. Isshin Kurosaki has no knowledge of the wizard community but he strongly believes that there are more things humans can do than meets the eye. So the surprise of Harry being of magical origin is not as grand as hoped.

However Harry only discovers this on his sixteenth birthday.

Will Harry come into his magical heritage? Will Dumbledore have a role in this? What about Voldemort? Has Urahara known about the adopted sons ability? How will Souls Society handle this new information?

Rated:

T ( But this may also change to M later in the story)

Pairing:

Harry/Ichigo

Other pairings ( are still being thought upon) Write your most wanted pairing in the review - except Harry and Ichigo of course - and I'll see if I consider it. Maybe I will even put on a poll to decide it.

The metric system is used here. I'm only writing this because I came across a lot of FF which had the inch system. Because I don't know it ,it is why I won't use it.

Disclaimer:

I am not gaining any money of this Fan-fiction in anyway. Bleach and the Harry Potter series belong to their rightful owner Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

What happened in the last chapter:

The Kurosakis and the Dursleys with their nephew have won a trip. A cruise from London to China. However the ship has been ambushed by pirates in the Yellow sea. Isshin star ted a fight to save Harry, who landed himself in their hands.

He has won the fight against the captain.

But what now?

Will the pirates help them?

What happened to the other survivors?

How will Harry cope with this situation?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Save

"I win"

That was the only sentence said after the fight. The captain hasn't moved yet. His arms still wrapped around his stomach were he had been kicked. Harry watched in wonder.

How could someone move so fast? He often ran away from Dudley and his goons and thought that what he was capable of being fast was the most it could go. But this man ,who stood proudly and watched his fallen opponent with anticipation, seemed to be an honor able one. He wanted that to. To stand up to others .To not get hit every time he would raise his voice. To be able to defend himself that was what drove him out of his hideout and walk towards the man with black hair and a goatee. He had summer clothes on. A simple shirt and trunks with beach shoes on his feet.

The goatee-man saw him approach him and his fallen opponent. He turned around but still watched him from the corner of his eye. The boy looked frightened but there also was a glint in his eyes which told him that he could move without scarring the boy. The Reiatsu also dropped considerably, probably because he thought he was save now. He knelt when the boy stopped in front of him " Hello." he said. A smile on his face to reassure him that he was indeed save.

"Hi." the boy whispered.

"What's your name? My name is Isshin Kurosaki."

The boy regarded him with distrust but spoke anyway.

" M-my name …. My name is...My name fr-Harry! My name is Harry Potter." Harry told him , scared what he would think about his almost slip.

"Okay Harry." Isshin said with a reassuring smile. " Tell me are you hurt in anyway? Did the pirates hurt you boy?"

Harry shook his head" No I was in the cabin when it happened. I hid in the trunk which be longed to my aunt. But she's gone now and Uncle Vernon too. I saw the pirates hunt them down the corridor before I hid in the trunk. I don't know what happened to Dudley though."

Isshin was saddened to hear he lost his relatives by such cruelty. But...

"What about your parents? Did they allow you to go with your relatives on this vacation?"

Harry shook his head and looked down at his feet.

" My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby. They. . . they only took me in because I. . . I had nowhere else to go to ."

Isshins interest was sparked but not enough to lit a fire. More importantly he had to get his family and this boy away from here. He nodded to the boy ,gave him another reassuring smile and stood up. He turned to the captain.

"So!" He shouted. Harry flinched from the booming voice of Isshin.

"Are you going now to help us or not? We had a deal remember?"

The captain was still too shocked to believe he was defeated by this man. He only listened with half an hear to the conversation that took place in front of him. He came out of his stupor and heard what the man Isshin said to him and answered with a glare towards him.

But that didn't affect him at all and he only said" Well you wouldn't have come over and fought me if there would not have been a challenge right? So. Are you coming with me?"

"Why should I come with you when you are going to be on my ship?"

"Because I have to get my family and if you come with us it would be saver for us not to get attacked by your crew mates. I may have won this fight but I sure as hell can't put of a whole crew! But I am sure you have that much honor in you left that you keep your promises after a fight right?"

Isshin was right. He couldn't possibly go back to his ship and crew members now that he had lost. It would not only embarrass him to no end, no the crew would also most likely start to doubt him and **that** he couldn't afford at all. Dammit, he had to help them!

"I'm not that stupid! I may have made mistakes in my live but I see when I have lost." here he swallowed thickly. The words coming out of him like burning flames on his tongue. He would need time to accept his defeat but he knew when to stop.

He looked Isshin in the eye and righted himself. Almost towering above him. To get across that he still was the captain of the ship he wants to travel with his family and the boy.

"Lead the way." the captain almost shouted.

Isshin quickly turned back to the boy and held out his hand to him."Come let's get to my family and get us all out of here." he said.

Harry didn't know what else to do than to keep still while these two man talked. Mr. Kurosaki couldn't be serious right? He would go with the pirates and trust them not to hurt them while they were on the ship? But what else could he do? It was his only way out. He doesn't know how to steer a boat let alone a cruise ship. He had no choice, so he hesitantly reached out to the outstretched hand in front of him. Mr. Kurosaki gave him a little squeeze to reassure him all was well but he couldn't possibly believe that.

"Well let's go then right?"

He gave Harry a questioning look but he could only nod.

* * *

The three of them went through a door which led to the lower deck. Body's of men and wo men littered the floor during the whole journey to the hideout of the Kurosaki family. Harry squeezed the death out of Isshins hand . He couldn't look anywhere and not be met with the sight of a dead body or the blood that decorated the ground and walls of the corridor. After a couple of turns they stood in front of a door. Isshin who still held his hand knocked on the door four times. The door was opened and revealed a good looking woman with a worried look on her face. She had long flowing hair that reached here lower back and also wore nice blue summer dress.

She gave Isshin a questioning look but said nothing and disappeared within the cabin again only to get out with three more children. The eldest was a boy with orange hair who had not a frightened but also worried lock on his face. He wore a green T-Shirt and Black swimming trunks. But what took the most attention of all were the two toddler's in the arms oh the mother and the eldest son.

"Are you alright?" She only nodded and their group was off again. Isshin now looked worried. The children couldn't possibly be alright, the toddler's would probably be, because they are still to small to remember this kind of event. But he was more worried abut Ichigo and Harry. They could remember and the boys would probably have nightmares about the the body's and blood on the walls. He had more hope for Ichigo than for Harry though. Ichigo ,he knew if guided right he would overcome this experience but Harry on the other hand.

He had a hunch what kind of family he was in. The scrawny look and tattered clothes where only proof ,but he couldn't be sure till he had a talk with the boy later when they all were save.

They had no luggage to take with them so they walked in a quick pace to the entrance and got into the little boat near the ship in no time. When they have arrived the goods were already taken away into the ship. There were five of the crew waiting for them. One man stepped out of the group and demanded

" Captain why are these people on the ship? Why did you leave this man even alive? He dirtied your honor! He should be dead!"

"Quiet Fa." The captain said in a dangerous tone.

Fa gritted his teeth together.

"I have let those people come on my ship because I'm no sore loser. And grant them to travel with us to the next populated island because that was what the fight was all about. " He turned to Isshin" The next island will be Tung Lung Island. We aren't far from it from here. In fact we could reach it in a couple of hours. From there you can take a ferry and ship over to the mainland. It would not be difficult to get to the airport from there. Just take a taxi and you'll be fine." With that he turned around and went to his sleeping quarters. Fa behind him and kept on asking annoying questions. When they reached his chambers he opened the cabin door and spoke to Fa " Get those people a cabin to sleep in till we reach Tung Lung Island. And also some money enough so the can take a ferry and a taxi to the airport. Also don't forget to search the luggage we have gotten from the passengers for their passports. Now scram! And don't question me I will explain myself after they have left." And with that he slammed his door shut, locked it and after a quick shower, went to sleep.

* * *

Fa stood frustrated in front of the closed door.

It was always the same. The captain always got his way whenever he wanted! He just had to say the word and everyone is crawling at his feet.

"This will change!" he swore, but when he did not know. But something had to change. He went back to the strangers and led them to one of the storage rooms.

* * *

The Kurosakis were very quiet and Harry chose also not to make to much noise. The pirate ,Fa, who they have met on the deck of the ship led them to a cabin, after he came back from escorting the captain to his quarters.

It obviously was used as a storage room and they were forced to sleep on the ground. Harry realized that he wasn't shocked at all because he was used to it after all.

The Kurosakis laid next to him and every one tried to sleep off the horrible things that have transpired only a couple of hours ago.

* * *

The next morning was very busy and they were finally at the Island. They were given enough money for transport and food and most surprisingly also their passports. Where Fa had got them was beyond them but they were very happy to have them back. Even Harry's had been found and although he only had it for a couple of weeks it meant a lot to him. It was the only thing beside school that he was thankful of them.

The Dursleys had to make him one because every time they had to cross the border they had to stop at a port and let the security check them. So they were forced to have made one for him. They could enjoy the vacation while Harry was locked up in the cabin all day. Sometimes Dudley would come in and tease Harry with his new friend he had made and sometimes even drive him out of the cabin so he and his friend could chase after him. They had called it "Harry Hunting Exotic". The only difference from the usual Harry Hunting was it took place on a ship. Here Harry couldn't escape for the whole day. He had to return to the cabin or he would be punished by his Uncle when he came to check. Most likely he would not get any food. But the punishment did not prevent them to not feed him some times at all, even forgot it sometimes. But Harry was used to it and did not say a word. He hardly spoke at all. The most he said around his relatives was "Yes Uncle Vernon" or "No Uncle Vernon". But the the ambush happened and he met Isshin.

He was crazy was all he could think about when he first saw him. Then he saw how strong he was and then his thought was

_Wow he really can fight. I want to fight like that too. Maybe he could teach me but..._

That is were the doubt came in. Why did this man save him?

Harry was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the cabin open. He looked around and found that he was alone except Isshin who had opened the door. He nervously set his eyes on his.

"Come on Harry we have arrived at the Island the captain promised to take us." He saw the look on his face and said " Don't worry your save now." Isshin crossed the small distance and took the child's hand in his. Harry felt a bubbly feeling in his heart as it speed up and looked at Isshin while they walked to the deck at a sedate pace.

At the deck the captain and the rest of the Kurosaki family was waiting for them. Isshin said Goodbye and led Harry and his family away from the ship. Now that they were save they only had to get home and see that this child was going to be alright.

* * *

After they have boarded the ferry, taken a taxi to the airport and luckily had a flight to Japan there, The Kurosakis and Harry quickly have taken a taxi back home from the airport in Tokyo. While on the drive home everyone was very tired and even the twins rather slept in their parents arms than make a ruckus because they haven't eaten for almost two days now.

It was late in the afternoon when they have reached the Kurosaki clinic. Masaki prepared a futon for Harry in Ichigo's room . Everyone was to tired to talk about the events which have transpired and so they decided they would talk about it tomorrow when they were rested. Before everyone went to bed they cleaned up in the bathroom to wash away all the dirt and grime. After that everyone went to sleep in their rooms.

* * *

When Harry woke up he didn't recognize the ceiling above him. He then remembered why he was here and stood up. He went to the bathroom and went through his morning routines very quickly then he returned to the room Ichigo still slept in. He sat there on the futon and didn't know what to do. Should he make breakfast or stay in his room till they call him? No, he would only annoy them and he couldn't risk that. So he stood up from where he was sitting and went downstairs. At the end of the stairs he looked around.

What now?

He decided he could walk around the house a bit more as long he was sure that the others still slept. He was in a big living room with a comfortable looking couch with a television and a coffee table in front of it. Behind the couch was a big kitchen table with a couple of chairs. After the table came the kitchen counter and a clean kitchen. He stared at the kitchen utensils and got a strange feeling in his stomach. The spatula and kitchen knifes which were attached to the wall. The fridge which held all the food. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand in the kitchen any longer. He suddenly got a sick feeling in the stomach and his sight went dizzy as if a fog has been laid on his eyes and he had to get away from this place. Had to go, it didn't matter were just away. This, this_ place_ was full of evil. Full of all the bad things which had happened .All the feelings he had held back at the time so he would last in that _place_. He ran.

Harry didn't know were to go. He just knew he had to get away from this place. It hurt him emotionally and physically. How could he not have seen this misery he had put himself into? How could he let those _people_ do this to him? Anger raced through his veins and as he was about to rip the door out of its hinges as a hand appeared and grabbed his wrist. Startled he looked up ,followed the hand to the arm which connected to the shoulder ,the neck and finally the face.

Isshin had a worried expression showing on his face and he could not deny that this child would be powerful if he would start training him.

_If he trained him_.

That was the key sentence. Because he wouldn't know if the child would want to live with him and his family. How he had only known him for a couple of days,had he not? Even though he saved him and was now his only supporting source in his short life but still. Isshin had to do something and would not go without any sort of victory that ensured Harry got the training or at least a home were he could live peacefully.

They stared at each other for a long time and Isshin slowly led him to the couch. They sat down and he shifted his hand so his small and fragile but calloused hand could fit comfort ably in his. They did not break eye contact, not once.

Harry slowly swallowed and opened his small mouth to say something but the only sound that came out was a deep sob. Harry did not cry tears, to shocked as he suddenly found himself in the arms of Isshin and clutching at his shirt desperately. They only sat there not saying anything while Harry let out his sobs without tears. Isshin just stroked his head and with his other hand he drew circles on his back. They sat there for a couple of minutes as loud growls from both individuals filled the room. Harry stilled and looked up with a surprised and angushied expression on his face. They looked in each others eyes and all of a sudden a snicker was heared. They turned their heads to see that Masaki was standing at the end of the stairs which led to the first floor.

"I'll go and make some breakfast then." She only said before moving to the kitchen and pulling the necessary items out of the fridge and the drawers.

* * *

Well and finished is chapter two.

It more than likely seems that it would continue like this before we get into the teenage years of Harry and Ichigo.

It would really help me what you think of this story ,also because I want to improve my writing. If anyone sees grammar errors please tell me. I don't have a beta so I have to proof read everything. If you have a question about the story don't hesitate to PM me or write one in the reviews. Also it would help me a lot if you guys could give constructive critic like

"I like this story because..."

And also if something was not clearly written and the meaning has been lost in the process of writing.

But any reviews( except flames) are also appreciated because it means you took the time to actually reply and let me know of your opinion^^

Next chapter: Ichigo and Harry get to know each other. How will they overcome the language barrier and what will Harry say to Isshins request to stay with them?

P.S. Tung Lung Island isn't made up it actually exists. You can find it in Google maps.


	3. Chapter 3 Are We Friends Or What?

Brothers Bound To Each Other

Summary:

Harry has been adopted by the Kurosaki Family when he was a child. Strange things are happening after he moves in. Isshin Kurosaki has no knowledge of the wizard community but he strongly believes that there are more things humans can do than meets the eye. So the surprise of Harry being of magical origin is not as grand as hoped.

However Harry only discovers this on his sixteenth birthday.

Will Harry come into his magical heritage? Will Dumbledore have a role in this? What about Voldemort? Has Urahara known about the adopted sons ability? How will Souls Society handle this new information?

Rated:

T ( But this may also change to M later in the story)

Pairing:

Harry/Ichigo

Other pairings ( are still being thought upon) Write your most wanted pairing in the review - except Harry and Ichigo of course - and I'll see if I consider it. Maybe I will even put on a poll to decide it.

The metric system is used here. I'm only writing this because I came across a lot of FF which had the inch system. Because I'm unfamiliar with it ,it is why I won't use it.

Disclaimer:

I am not gaining any money of this Fan-fiction in any way. Bleach and the Harry Potter series belong to their rightful owner Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling.

AN: An Anonymous reviewer mentioned that this story will contain Incest. Which I won't deny but also not confirm. The idea is still swimming around in my head and I have not cast it of. So I'm still not sure if I will do this ,but I have got a general idea how the two of them will get together. The question is: Will they stay together? That is why I didn't mention it in the summary because I was not sure if I should or should not...aaand I'm babbling away.

What I'm trying to say is that adopted sibling don't count to me as siblings. I know , I know it's about the feeling of being a family which makes one siblings, although adopted. But I still think: So what? They can still fall in Love with each other right? And there are actual couples who are. I don't know anybody like that but I am sure there is one.

But the review has caught my interest. Thanks again Anonymous Reviewer you sparked a couple of ideas for this story^^

Forbidden Love: What is so wrong about it? What do you think is so wrong about loving more than you should? Or loving the "wrong" person? Is the person you love really the person you want to love?

* * *

Chapter Three – Are we friends or what?

Breakfast was a silent affair. Not a comfortable one but also not a strained atmosphere. They were all sitting around the table, Masaki and Isshin respectively on both head ends with the children in the middle. Harry on the right side of Masaki opposite of him was Yuzu and on his right side sat Karin. Karin sat opposite of Ichigo and between Ichigo and Karin sat Isshin.

The dishes Masaki had made were strange and familiar for Harry. Familiar because there were rice, scrambled eggs and toast. Strange because the other dishes confused him. _Why eat fish in the morning? Isn't that normally eaten with potato salad? Or grilled?_

But he still ate it anyway. How could he not? The last time he had that much food on his plate was more than two weeks ago. He would enjoy every bite he took because he didn't know when he would eat like that again.

As Harry thought that he also was thinking:

_But should I think so when these people have only shown me gentleness? Act as if IT could repeat itself? Hide or even ignore them?_

Harry was in doubt with himself. He could not understand that people could show any kind of decent behaviour towards him that he totally forgot people could act like that. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to have the power to protect himself and not cower in a cupboard out of fear.

Fear...

Another weakness he could not ignore. Had he not experienced enough to know there is no fear but the weakness which have overthrown his other ability's?

And he could not defend himself because of that. Which meant he had to find a way to strengthen those ability's. Now that he thought about it what were his ability's? Yes he could run pretty fast and yes he could grasp things quickly. But except of those? Had he nothing he could start building up?_ My body probably. I have not enough physical strength to stand up to anyone if I have to._

He was deep in his thoughts and barley even tasted the food which was so strange for him moments ago. He grabbed the fork( Masaki was so nice to give him European table ware) and picked up a bit of the fish and ate it not even savouring the taste or recognizing the strangeness of eating fish for breakfast.

He had to stay here if he wanted to learn how to get as strong as Isshin to beat a man like he had on the ship.

"Gochisousama" Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he heard that strange word. He wondered why the other boy had said that. **" Mother can I go to my room? I'm still sleepy from yesterday."**

Harry was confused and stared at the other boy with a blank expression on his face. The other boy had orange hair and was only a couple of centimeters taller than him. He regarded his mother with a sleepy and questioning look. Waiting for a response.

"**Of course Ichigo. Go on and lay down in your bed. I'll call you for lunch then alright?"**

Ichigo smiled and nodded standing up and making his way to the stairs and up to his room.

Harry didn't know what they were talking but he could imagine what it could have been about. The boy had looked tired but he himself wasn't feeling sleepy at all. But he wasn't feeling refreshed either. He just felt a certain weariness of … feeling?

* * *

After breakfast they still didn't know what to make of this situation. Sure they could not leave a child on that godforsaken ship with the pirates, but Isshin Kurosaki had to make sure that Harry actually wanted to stay with him and his family.

He sat in his study in the clinic and pondered over it .Frustrated he rubbed his face with his hands, let his shoulders and head hang and thought about how to best approach the child when Masaki came in, knocking before entering.

"Do you have a moment ?" She asked in a soft voice. Her head peaking through the door and her strawberry-colored hair falling in soft waves of her shoulders. She wore a simple summer dress and house shoes.

"Of course. What is it Masaki?" He motioned her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. When she closed the door and walked over to him. Isshin saw the tired lines beneath her eyes. She is a strong woman but the attack on the boat threw her almost to the edge . Last night in bed she clutched herself to him till she fell asleep and let go of his shirt , finally relaxing. He knew she would get over it and now that she wanted to talk to him meant she had gathered herself and could go on without big problems.

"It's about the boy. I think we need to talk." Masaki had always known when to take the initiative and make a decision. Now a little boy of seven years needed her and her family even though he may not realize it yet.

"Yes, the boy" Isshins face became serious. " What do you think about letting him stay with us?" He had not thought about it all that much only on the boat when he rescued the child. How could he not? Or maybe better how could his family not care enough? Worried he played with his favorite pen which he used to fill out the paperwork. Oh paperwork, how he detests it but it had to be done. He unconsciously let his thoughts over take him and became a little agitated the more he thought about what could have happened to the boy.

Masaki saw that and asked calmly "Adopting him?" She sat relaxed in the chair ,legs together and parallel to the ground and the hands resting in her lap.

"Yes. Can you sense his Reiatsu?" That worried him the most. His Reiatsu on the ship had been high. Too high to be normal for a child of spiritual awareness. It had probably been the stress he was under at the moment that has caused such a strong reaction. He could luckily prevent a so called Spiritual Explosion which was rare. The souls in Soul-Society were all calm enough to control their Reiatsu, if they trained it of course. The only exception would be if the Souls manage to so upset that they would transform into a hollow but that also was rare in Soul-Society. It would have been a disaster, had the Reiatsu been released. The Spiritual particles in the air would have been enough to look a couple of hollows to the place. Depending on the high Reiatsu it would have been enough to look about 20 Hollows and he was still a child! True his son had a high Spiritual Pressure but compared to the boy it was ridiculous.

When the child wanted to stay he had to train him as soon as he could. It would be a disaster if not. Who would look after him and who would teach him how to protect himself? Who would cook for him and try to sooth the memories of the past so he could sleep?

Masaki frowned a little at the question and concentrated to feel the boys Spiritual Pressure. Indeed it was quiet strong. With a little training he could get it under control.

Although she was no Shinigami she always had a grasp for the supernatural. It had started in Middle School and was yet naïve to the world but tried always to make it better some how by giving kindness and understanding. Not much would be achieved by rash thinking and hurried acting of thoughtlessness. She knew it then and she knew it now. Yet Masaki also knew when to make decisions of importance. And this was one of these situations.

"Yes, but I think not as good as you can." And she smiled at him slightly."I don't mind about keeping him. But I worry about his past. He is but a lost soul stranded on the edge. Maybe we can lead him away from it and let him see what is beyond it no?" Trying to sooth her husbands restlessness of his thoughts she answered as calm as before.

Isshin let a small smile cross his features thanking her for keeping a cool head and nodded but he sobered right up as he thought about his son Ichigo.

"Do you think the children will get along with him?" He looked at a family picture on his desk. A deep frown not on his face which he kept blank but in the expression of his eyes.

Masaki knew what he really meant when he asked this.

"Don't worry it will be alright." She said with a smile "Although it would be a strain on those two. Especially when Harry does not know our language. If we talk to him in English all the time it will only get more difficult for him to get used to it."

"Yes, yes your right." Isshin nodded "Maybe if we tell him slowly what a word in Japanese means when he confronts something?" He suggested and looked up from the picture while nodding to further affirm her observation.

"Right. We also could give him a tour through the town and see what he recognizes and what not. Because what we saw in England and compare it to Japan I can imagine that living here will have to do a lot of accommodating on his side." Masaki proposed as well.

" But he will have us for support." Isshin finally said looking straight at his wife. He let his head hang, locking at the paperwork on his table.

"I only hope the children are going to be alright " He admitted his worry.

Masaki said nothing to that ,stood up, gave him a little peck on the cheek and left the office to leave him alone so he could work on his paperwork.

She walked into the living room only to find dozens of paper all over the coffee table and post-it on every object she could look.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch after breakfast. Isshin went into his office in the clinic and Masaki after cleaning up went after him.

He didn't know what to do now. Should he go up? Watch TV? Read? He couldn't speak the language and couldn't read it also. It wasn't a lot but the small differences in the house already confused him. Harry felt lost. He didn't know if he should stay or go. If he could adapt, if he was strong enough and face the changes. The change scared him. He preferred continuity. That he had with the Dursleys.

He had known what to do after he woke up to the screeching of his aunt. He would get up and see his uncle already sitting at the kitchen table and demanding he should make breakfast. Dudley would then come running down and start to gulp down the meal he had made not leaving enough for him. After that his aunt would give him a list of chores which he had to finish before the Dursleys went to bed. If he didn't he would not get anything to eat the next morning. Which was contradicting in itself because Dudley always ate most of his portion before he could even sit down at the table.

Harry was scared or to put it better he feared what life in this land and house would be like.

The adults seemed nice enough but he had doubt. Doubt so deep for any kind of nice behavior towards him that he could not let go of it even if the chains were unlocked and lose and he only had to shake them of with a quick motion of his body. He doubted the adults in his life so far, to much than he could believe that they would only act out of generosity and not have any beneficiary thoughts.

Yet with this family he felt sympathy with he could not shake himself of it.

He continued thinking when he heard noise of footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw the boy from before coming down looking refreshed and a confused expression on his face when he saw Harry. They stared at each other for quiet sometime and Harry wondered if he should make some kind of sign when Ichigo walked towards the couch and sat down at the other end. He grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. Immediately he searched through the channels when he found one he liked. Harry stared at him for a moment before turning to the TV and also watching the program, not understanding anything at all.

Ichigo watched through glances he shot at him from time to time while watching TV. He seemed rather thoughtful of everything and he could only see sadness in his eyes. And fear. Especially the fear in his eyes was very noticeable even for a seven year old like himself. He understood or he thought he did because he himself had never been in a situation like this. Away from home and his family gone. He would be scared as hell. He loved his mother and also his father and sisters. But he didn't know how he would feel and act if even one of the were gone. Probably hunch himself away in his room and never come out of it again. And his mother would probably say it would be okay to cry but he wouldn't because he was a boy!

The other boy watched TV and Ichigo was now openly staring at him and wondering what his name actually was so he voiced his question.

Harry turned to the boy who obviously had asked him something. Though he couldn't answer him as he didn't know the language. He could only look at him with a frown on his face and a questioning look in his eyes.

"**I said what is your name?" **More silence with further confusion on the other boys part.

A scowl made it self known on Ichigo's face. What was wrong with him? Could he not understand him? He stood up and went to a cupboard were he could find paper and a pen.

He wrote down his question and hand the paper over to the other boy. Harry took the paper from him and stared at the signs written down. Still not comprehending what the other boy wanted from him he shook his head and on his face his obvious confusion of the situation he was in. The other boys scowl only intensified when he realized Harry could still not make out what he wanted to say.

He took again pen and paper and wrote down in big Kanji letters his name on it , handed it again to the other one and waited . Again he saw a confused look from the other boy. Could he not read? What was the problem? Maybe...

He took the pen and paper and wrote his name down again. Then instead of giving him the paper he sat next to the other boy and read it to him.**"Ichigo." **While saying he moved his finger from Kanji- Symbol to Kanji- Symbol to show the other one how to speak it out.

Harry was confused. What is the other boy talking about? He watched as the other one slid his finger form the first Symbol to the last and always said on and the same thing. Should he try?

Tentatively he made it known that he wanted to say something. He approached the paper with is hand slowly and then from one Symbol to the other he spoke the word. Or was it something else? He looked up and saw the other boy smiling at him brightly.

He could not believe it but also he, Harry, himself found himself smiling a little bit. The other boy made a big show and threw his arms in the air and jumping off the couch. Still smiling at Harry. When he sat down it and looked at him expectedly he said it again. He smiled broader and Harry felt something stir in him. Was that amusement?

Harry said it again and again. And the other boy gave him the paper and pen looking at Harry as if he already knew what he should he was supposed to do. He motioned for the things in his hands now. Harry was thinking. What did he have to do? So he settled for the most obvious and wrote down his name. Then it dawned on him. Right! That was it! His name! "Ichigo?" And the other boy looked at him with recognition. So it was his name! _Alright that's easy._ He wrote down his name and spoke it our loud."Harry"

Ichigo repeated his name, happy to know that his idea worked.

* * *

The two children exchanged a lot of words through the same process. Ichigo had then the idea and went again to the cupboard where he had gotten the pen and paper and instead fished a post-it block out. He wrote his name on it got the first post-it of and plastered it across his forehead. He turned to Harry and showed him his product. Harry understood at once and made to move and stretch out his hand as if asking for the post-it. He wrote down his name and like Ichigo put it on his forehead. They went all over the living room and together they placed on all objects post-its.

Harry quickly learned the objects name through that kind of game they suddenly had developed. When they were done in the living room Ichigo went upstairs and Harry followed. They continued their Word Game upstairs. When the two of them had finished Ichigo's and the twins room they went back to the formers and laid down on the floor. Exhausted they looked at the ceiling laying side by side. Ichigo let out a big sigh of contentment. Harry looked at him and then back again to the ceiling. He was smiling.

_Strange... normally I would never do that. Playing with other kids. He does have strange hair though. _

Harry smiled further now getting up and letting his gaze wander over the room full of post-it notes.

A sound escaped his mouth. Ichigo looked at him confused. He repeated it. Before he knew it he was laughing out loud.

"Tomodachi" Harry heard Ichigo say to him." Ware wa Tomodachi da."

What he said confused him a bit but he knew somehow that it was something good that he had said. He laid back down and continued to look at the ceiling. Next thing he knew was that he woke up next to Ichigo in his bed warm and contend. Someone had tucked both of them in the bed. But that was not on the forefront of his mind. All that was important to him now was that he was warm and he could sleep peacefully. He closed his eyes again and let himself drift into dreamland knowing that for once nothing would harm him.

* * *

Masaki was surprised to find the two boys on the floor sleeping and with post-its all over their clothes, their forehead and the room itself. She first picked up Harry who rolled into himself and her body to get a bit of her body heat. She tucked him into Ichigo's bed. Then She tucked Ichigo himself next to Harry.

Masaki looked at them then started to collect all the post-its and out of the room. Before she closed it she looked at the two boys and smiled. Harry, she knew, would come around and be able to live a life of happiness.

She closed the door and walked downstairs to prepare lunch but with Isshin working in the study and the children tired out upstairs she decided that they all would have a early dinner instead of lunch.

With those plans she also collected the other post-its, smiling.

* * *

Isshin finally finished the paperwork and rubbed his neck and shoulders. He stood up arranged the paper on his desk in a neat pile and stretched till he heard to recognizable pop in his back and neck. He decided to go back to the house and rest till dinnertime. He could make himself some tea.

When he arrived he just saw how his wife was throwing a lot of post-it notes in the waste basket in the kitchen.

"Why are you throwing so many post its away?" his recognizable frown on his face showed his confusion.

Masaki just looked at him with amusement and told him what the two boys had been up to since their little chat in his office.

He gave a way a bark like laugh and a wide grin slipped on his face while throwing his head in the neck. " Ha , that's my boy! How come we didn't think about it? Haha well at least they had some fun. Right?"

Masaki gave a way a soft laugh before saying " Yes they exhausted themselves pretty good and I put them together in Ichigo's bed. Judging from what they wrote on the post-its they covered they living room and both child bedrooms. I even found some post its on the twins while they were sleeping. And before that I went looking for them. They were sleeping on the floor and post-its with their names on their foreheads. A really comical sight to see. I wish you had been there."

While his wife had been telling him about the boys escapades he mad himself a nice hot green tea. He went to the cupboard a got some cups out for him and his wife. When the tea was ready they moved into the living room on the couch an drank their tea in silence.

_It is wonderful that Ichigo and Harry seem to get along. But still...there is something about that boy that lets me frown. His Reiatsu is strong but it seems to uncontrollable for him. I have to train him. Ichigo's Reiatsu is also strong but not yet strong enough for me to worry about. It will be still a couple of years till he is ready._

_But Harry I probably have to start training him next year or sooner._

Isshin sat there and a deep frown again marred his face showing that he was thinking deeply about something. Masaki of course knew him well enough to be aware what he was thinking about. She herself had been thinking while cleaning the house from post-its.

Tomorrow she would go get the adoption paper and visit an old friend of her and Isshin's.

She was wondering how Keisuke would react to their new family addition.

Again a smile crossed her face and she looked to up to Isshin only to see a determined expression on his face. She told him his plan and he agreed with her. He could look after the children for a couple of hours while she would go and visit their friend.

* * *

AN:

The third chapter is FINALLY finished. I had so much difficulty how Ichigo and Harry should communicate with each other without knowing the others language at all.

But I think it still came out pretty well.

Next chapter: You probably have guessed who Masaki is going to visit if not then goggle it or wait for the next chapter. Masaki is getting the adoption paper and visits Keisuke to ask him a favor regarding Harry's Reiatsu. While the Kurosakis are looking after Harry a certain cat lady in England starts worrying about the Dursleys.

I'm sorry that I haven't finished it sooner. But whenever I tried I wrote most of the stupidest things. Another thing for not finishing was was because I either had no time or the drive to actually sit down and write something. Not because the story it self bored me but because I could not write what I actually had in mind.

School started again in August and I will probably be even more late for updating. But never the less I will try to update sooner.

A review is always appreciated^^


	4. Chapter 4 A Necklace And A Bracelet

Brothers Bound To Each Other

Summary:

Harry has been adopted by the Kurosaki Family when he was a child. Strange things are happening after he moves in. Isshin Kurosaki has no knowledge of the wizard community but he strongly believes that there are more things humans can do than meets the eye. So the surprise of Harry being of magical origin is not as grand as hoped.

However Harry only discovers this on his sixteenth birthday.

Will Harry come into his magical heritage? Will Dumbledore have a role in this? What about Voldemort? Has Urahara known about the adopted sons ability? How will Souls So ciety handle this new information?

Rated:

T ( But this may also change to M later in the story)

Pairing:

Harry/Ichigo

Other pairings ( are still being thought upon) Write your most wanted pairing in the review - except Harry and Ichigo of course - and I'll see if I consider it. Maybe I will even put on a poll to decide it.

The metric system is used here. I'm only writing this because I came across a lot of FF which had the inch system. Because I'm unfamiliar with it ,it is why I won't use it.

Disclaimer:

I am not gaining any money of this Fan-fiction in any way. Bleach and the Harry Potter series belong to their rightful owner Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Necklace And A Bracelet

It has been about three weeks now that the Dursleys and the Potter boy had gone on the cruise ship for vacation. It had surprised her that they had taken him with them. Usually they would ask her or another neighbor if they could babysit him. But no one they had asked could take him for one reason or another. It would have been suspicious if the Dursleys had put the boy somewhere else because they already had asked the neighbors. Petunia Dursley had told here when she asked if she could water her plants while they would be away for about three to four weeks.

The fifth week had passed just a couple of days ago.

Mrs. Arabella Figg started to worry because they had been long overdue to be back. Where were those people? She decided if the sixth week passed and they would still not be back, she would have to contact Dumbledore. While she was sorting her shopping Mrs. Figg listened to the radio news.

" _...hank you Joan. And now we come to the news of the day. _

_The Cricket World Cup, which was held in India for the first time outside of England has come to an end. Australia won the championship by defeating England by 7 runs in the final, the closest margin in World Cup final history._

_"__**Tear down this wall!**__" was the challenge issued by United States President Ronald Reagan to Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev to destroy the Berlin Wall, in a speech at the Brandenburg Gate near the Berlin Wall on June 12 commemorating the 750th anniversary of Berlin. Reagan challenged Gorbachev, who is the General __Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, to tear it down as an emblem of Gorbachev's desire to increase freedom in the Eastern Block through glasnost ("transparency") and perestroika ("restructuring").__1_

_In the Yellow Sea near the Islands of Hong Kong a cruise ship has been found. It has been drifting away from its original curse where it would have ended up at the Port of London. The cruise ship also started at the Port of London. The Police suppose that it had been an attack from a local pirate crew. As far as the Police can tell no one has survived and some of the passengers are still missing. Under the Missing are the both seven year old boys Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter. The Parents of Dudley have been found dead on the raided ship and could have only been identified by the Aunt of Dudley, Margerie Dursley. The Police does everything they can but it is not likely that they have survived. A list with the names of the passengers will be released by the Police of Hong Kong and transferred to the Londoner Police. If any of the relatives have questions please call under the number:##########_

_We give these boys our hope and luck if it comes out that they have survived and find their way home. _

_That was Andrew Callahan with the current international news. Back to the music program."_

Mrs. Arabella Figg stood stock still. The butter she was going to put away in the fridge fell out of here hand and landed on her foot. She gave a surprised cry and picked the butter up, put it away in the fridge as fast as she could and ran to the telephone. The number still clear in her mind. She would have thorough information when she had to contact Albus.

* * *

"Hmmm...," was heard from the storage room. A figure sitting on the floor shaking his head from one hand to the other.

"What is it?" a red-haired small figure asked annoyed. It was refilling some other strange articles that were sold in the shop.

"Oh, Jinta-kun!",exclaimed a man with a white and green stripped hat. Underneath there would be found slight curly blond hair. The eyes can't be seen as the hat hid them from anyone. He held a red box of candy in the left hand and a blue one in the other. " I just can't decide. What do you think which one is better? Red blue-berry flavored jelly beans or blue strawberry flavored?" He held the two candy-cases out for the red-haired child to look at. "Ha! It's obvious! The strawberry flavored blue ones!"

The older of the two looked at him strangely or what could be seen on his face as a strange expression. He blinked and smiled. " Alright I take then the red Blueberry flavored jelly beans! Here share these with Ururu." He left and went to the front of the store to see if any customers had arrived.

"Oi, Keisuke wait!" Jinta ran up to him to the entrance. "Why did you give me these?" The boy held up the blue candy-case.

"So I could have the red ones of course!" He pulled out a fan and snapped it open with one swing of his wrist. " Or did you change your mind? Here have some!" He opened the case and held it out to him to take some. The boy blinked and stretched his hand out to take some of the jelly beans. The lid snapped shut and the case was gone. " Too slow," he said casually. " Maybe tomorrow." He closed his fan and walked opened the door of the store and walked out closing the door afterwards.

Jinta stood alone in the entrance hall looked down at the blue candy-case and mumbled " I actually wanted the red ones. That bastard and his stupid mind games." He put the case in his trousers back-pocket and went back to work in the storeroom.

* * *

Masaki stood in front of the shop. The adoption papers in her bag. She did not know how Keisuke might help but he would try she was sure of it. And his scientific heart would not leave such an opportunity pass when there was a riddle right in front of him.

The shop door opened and the very man she had been thinking about walked out. He closed the door and looked at her, not surprised to see her standing there. Urahara flipped his fan open again and greeted her with a wide grin " My oh my, what a surprise indeed. Kurosaki-san , what leads you to me on this beautiful day?" He fanned to himself lightly while he regarded her with interest. It was very unusual of her to visit him. The last time he had seen her was when her oldest boy had been born. Maybe his Reiatsu had developed high enough to concern her? But his instinct told him there was more."Well anyway. Come in and have some tea. I bet the reason of your visit will be interesting.

Seated at the small table with tea to drink Masaki started to speak. "I have come to speak to you about a boy. He currently lives with us. My husband has rescued him from some pirates when our cruise ship had been attacked by them. We could not leave him there so we took him with us as we found out his family had been killed on the raid. When we have arrived back in our home Isshin and I decided that we would like to keep him. He also realized even before he rescued the boy that he has a great spiritual power though he is not sure if he should already start to train him. So I have been thinking if you could help us with his Reiatsu. With the amount he is showing he will probably not handle it very well."

Keisuke sat cross-legged and was thinking. His arms were also crossed and a frown made itself known , though Masaki couldn't see it. His head was slightly lowered as he was in deep thought. It was strange that someone like a child would show so much potential. But it would still be dangerous if it would be like he imagined." How old is he?"

" He is seven years old. Just like Ichigo."

Amazed his head shot up. " Is he now? I thought he would at least be around fourteen maybe even thirteen but seven...that is a bit disturbing. If what you say is true then we would have a problem. Children in Soul-Society do not have a a great amount of spiritual power in their earlier years of their long live. Especially if their weak Reiatsu develops strong enough to be accepted to the Shinigami academy. Because of their yet also undeveloped character they let their feelings run wild like every child does. If that happens nothing special happens. But," here he paused and took a drink from his now cold tea," there are very rare cases like the boy you have now under yours and Isshin-kuns wings. Actually your own child, Ichigo, almost hits the same criteria. But fortunately for him he still does not have as strong a Reiatsu as the other boy has as it seems. Mind you telling me his name?"

Masaki was nervous. What could she do to help Harry? If it was true what Urahara said then the next big emotional outburst could be dangerous if not even fatal for the seven year old. " His name is Harry Potter." She tried to speak with a calm voice. As calm as she could, while worrying over the child. Yet Urahara saw her distress and spoke quickly. "Don't worry Masaki-san," he again brought out his fan out of his robes and flipped it open, hiding half his face behind it," young Harry will get the help he needs to control his Reiatsu!"

* * *

Harry was bored.

After he woke up he went to the bathroom and back to the bed. Ichigo had slept on like a rock. He didn't know how to handle the situation he was in. Usually when he had nothing to do, preferably when he was in his cupboard, he would imagine what it would be like if he would live with another more likeable family. His imagination could keep him occupied for hours. But now that he was here with the Kurosakis he did not know how to react. This whole situation was new to him yet it has been one he had fantasized about.

The Dursley dead or in prison. Sometimes even out of the country hunted by the law.

He also had fantasized about the families he would live in. Respected and not shunned. Loved and not mistreated. Expected to be with them and not imprisoned because of them. That was what most of his life that he could remember anyway had felt like: imprisonment.

But now...

He was here. In this house. With a family that seemed to like him because of his person and not of his abnormality.

… He had never fantasized about how he would have gotten to the new family, only that he was already there and happy. He always had thought that if the day came when he wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys any more he would show more feelings. Or at least more relief.

Ichigo had been very nice. He showed him how nice people actually could be and only supported him in his belief that the Dursleys had been horrible people because the liked to be so.

If he could he would choose to stay to get to know him. He felt that yesterday something important had happened between the both of them. He almost though he had made a friend. But he wasn't sure. He would have to ask one of the adults when he got the chance.

Lost in these thoughts he drifted back to sleep , not realizing that he had again fantasized about his past and possible life.

* * *

Masaki waited expectantly for Urahara to return. She had waited for almost three and a half hours now. It was mid-afternoon outside but she would not know because she had been sitting there since she had visited him shortly after lunch. While she waited a slow nervousness would spread through her body but Masaki would try and keep calm.

Suddenly the door to the sitting room opened and Urahara walked in. He laid on the table a necklace and a armband. Both the necklace were a plain black strap with a single onyx stone in the middle.

"I thought this would be easier for Harry-kun to control his Reiatsu. Well less control as in suppressing it to the lowest point possible." He lifted the armband and with the right hand and with the left he lifted the hat to looked into her eyes. " But be aware. If he wears it too long it could be that his Reiatsu will stay at the lowest point. Come to me again after a couple of weeks. Better yet a month from now on." He then lifted the necklace and gave both repressions to her. "He only has to wear on though but if he wears both the better." He stood up and Masaki followed. She knew that was all and put the repressions away in her handbag.

"Thank you Urahara-san." She bowed.

He accompanied her to the front door. She again bowed and thanked him for his help and finally left for home.

She hoped Isshin did not have to much trouble with the children.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore.

A truly wise and powerful wizard. Feared from Voldemort and the only wall that had been between the Dark Wizard and the innocent. Yet not all could have been saved.

Such is the base of war. The innocent and good die while the evil ones survive and receive a second chance. But those use it to do more wrong than good. Of course the "death" of the innocent can be interpreted in all kinds of ways, as can the "second chance" of the evil ones.

Yet there are exceptions.

The supposed Death Eater could have been misguided and lead from his former innocent ways. And The Death Eater could resent the dark art. The innocent could have also been ensnared by the dark arts and find that they enjoy them.

Those beings that are capable of such things are called humans.

Ordinary human beings. Where some do wrong and never see the fault in it, the others do and fight to set the path damaged right again.

While this may not concern every single one which got involved in the war there are the ones who had a leading role in the war.

Just like Albus Dumbledore had been and still is. He, as the one Voldemort feared most, and various other roles of leadership knew that some sacrifices had to be made. Severus sacrificed his soul. He had helped him more with his spying than any other order member could imagine. For the safety of Severus he could not disclose too many information about his involvement in the savings of more lives than he could remember counting. He had done wrong by telling Voldemort part of the prophecy, yet was to late to try and save the love of his life.

Albus Dumbledore had not failed to see that Severus being human had been the reason why he had realized that being a Death Eater had not been his best decision he had made.

After the Death of James and Lily Potter it was up to Albus to decide where to put him. He could not ask Sirius as it seemed that he had betrayed his best friends location to Voldemort and the Fidelius Charm was bound to fall. The same could not be said about Remus Lupin as him being a werewolf was not allowed by the ministry to be a guardian. Peter had disappeared and then died by the hand of Sirius. He had been sent to Azkaban faster than he could have seen.

The only ones that were left were the Dursleys.

Seven and a half years he had been assured that Harry was save by the blood wards supported by Petunia Dursley. If she had not taken him in his home however reluctantly it had been then he couldn't have imagined( although he could in various ways but relied on the blood wards) how he would have raised Harry till his Hogwarts years.

Where he sat in his chair in his office of said faculty, he had been saddened, no, crushed to hear the words coming from Arabella Figgs lips as she had contacted him by the Floo.

He could not listen to her any longer and said a quick goodbye to the old squib and laid his head ins his trembling hands. Fawkes the wonderful companion of his had his burning day a couple of days ago and could only comfort him by some small tunes of his thrills.

Albus Dumbledore let grief overtake him as he sat there till late in the night, sometime staring out of the window and sometimes just silently cry over the lose of an innocent child. Truly innocent. Children always are. But what could he do?

Albus Dumbledore was after all only human.

* * *

Masaki was relieved to see that Isshin had had no trouble with the kids. He had told her that Harry and Ichigo had slept till lunch and the twins had been relatively quiet since he had feed them.

When she arrived home she talked about the necklace and armband explained how they worked and showed them to her husband.

" I see. Well, the only thing we have to make sure is if Harry wants to stay with us. How do you want to get Harry to wear them?"

Masaki almost smirked but tried not to. " Easy. We tell him the truth. Or better a small fraction of it. Don't worry dear. I will handle it." She had been talking in a quiet tone. Isshin knew that tone all to well now that she started using it.

" Well, I see you will convince him then."

"Not convince him dear. He will decide it himself." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

This could not be true.

* * *

It couldn't. It was just impossible. But why was he standing there and watching? The adults show no kind of nervousness. The seem patient about this whole thing. How can they even be so calm. Well to be honest the man didn't look as patient as he thought, yet the woman did with a smile that told nothing about her real emotions.

Harry was nervous. Agitated he could not stand to sit any more. He stood up and paced the floor from the kitchen counter to the television on the other side of the living room.

It made no sense to him that people other than the Dursleys would adopt him despite his dreams he had of a new and nice family for him to be with. His thought ran wild and he had almost tears flowing down his cheeks but he suppressed them. He started to pace more vigorous and he almost seemed manic when he turned. As if he would try to look himself in the eye and question him why he would be so agitated. There they were his possible new family and he could not make heads or tail of it why they would even want him to live with them.

He clenched his hands together hoping the pressure of them would take the panic away that started to sink in. He clenched them together harder and stopped pacing. His eyes fell closed. His forehead rested of his joined clenched hands. A grimace made it to show his agony to comprehend. And then a sensation flooded him. Not the one of his panic but of enveloping arms giving him warmth and security.

He stood still, hand still joined but not as strongly as before but loosely. The grip of the arms surrounding him tightened and he tried to give himself some space but they held on. His head rested on the chest and he could hear the heartbeat of the woman that held him. He could feel himself calm down.

The first hug he had ever received in his life and he wanted nothing more to do than melt in the embrace.

"Don't be afraid."

How when he didn't know what he was supposed to do?

"We will help you to overcome this strange new feeling you have. We will listen and we will understand. Even tough we know you can not trust us now , we hope in the future you can and want to."

"You barely know me. Why would you do this?" Harry felt a hand on his head, slowly stroking his hair as if afraid he could lash out.

" We don't want to see you hurting any more." Those were the words that convinced him to stay.

* * *

Ichigo was listening in on the conversation Harry-kun had with his parents. But he could not understand on word of it! Why couldn't they speak normal? That's it he will start learning Harry-kuns language so that he could understand him better.

He very much hoped it wasn't something that was bad for his new friend because he didn't want to see the sad look in his eyes again when he woke up this morning. Harry-kun may not have known but he was awake when he had left the room and came back. He had seen the inner monologue in his eyes that turned into sadness from one blink to another. He closed his when he felt him moving to lay down again. Soon he heard the soft breathing of sleep that had let him know Harry fast asleep. He the stood up and went to the bathroom and after that downstairs to the living room. He found his father on the couch watching the news which meant it was Sunday and his day off.

"Dad?"

Isshin turned his head to look at his son. "Yes my son? What is wrong?"

"It's Harry-kun. Do you know of a way to take away sad eyes?" Surprised Isshin only lifted his eyebrows and his mouth was slightly parted. Then an understanding look weaved through his eyes and he mentioned his son to take a seat on the couch as well.

"I know it is hard to see the look which you described on harry. And I believe you will meet that look quiet a few times on other people. Be it friends, strangers or even an enemy. Know that every person has a story to tell and reasons why they are like they are son."He laid a hand on his shoulder to under mark his words

"But how can I help them to not have that look in their eyes? I want to help Harry-kun! He should not be sad when we are here, right?"

Isshin let out a small sad chuckle " If the mere presence of us would have helped he wouldn't be so sad any more. But know that also just your presence can help a person. Sometimes you don't even have to talk just be there. And that also helps your friend in a way. Harry is here now and maybe he later decides to stay with us. But till that time comes show him how much he means to you. Not only through words but also through things you do. You understand?"

Ichigo was silent for a long time. He thought about the things his father had told him. " What do you mean 'he maybe decides to stay with us'? Doesn't he want to stay here?"

"Well his family is gone but we don't know if he wants to stay with us. That's why your mother left earlier. She wanted to get adoption papers so he can legally be a member of the Kurosaki-family."

" You mean he will be my brother? Younger or older? Which will it be? Please Dad tell me!"

Isshin laughed out loud now " Ha! Well, well. I don't know his birthday but he is the same age as you are. So till we know his birthday I think you will be his older brother because he is new to the family."

"Alright then I will try to be the best big brother to him."

" Don't forget your sisters"

"Then I will be the best big brother for all of them!"

Again Isshin laughed and ruffled the orange hair of his son. Ichigo had a laugh and a determined look on his face. He was sure he will be a good influence to Harry-kun.

The conversation with his father had very much decided to listen in on the conversation that he could not understand at all. When Ichigo had seen the relived look on Harry-kuns face after his mother released him from her embrace he knew he had a new brother to take care of. He saw his mother giving Harry a bracelet and a necklace. Both had were black and had a onyx stone embedded. Maybe his mother gave him those as a welcome gift but made no further thought about it when Harry gratefully to them and put them on his right wrist and neck. He left his hiding place behind the kitchen counter and went to hug his new brother.

* * *

Albus was once again crushed to know that Harry was now truly gone from this world.

With all his connections and knowledge he could not find mentioned child which meant that Harry was truly dead or something was preventing him to do so. The latter would be extremely tricky. He did not know where to look. Sure he knew he disappeared in the Yellow Sea but it was questionable where he should start to look when there was no evidence of him being alive. And this thought was what crushed Albus Dumbledore to the core.

Even though he had asked friend to help searching he was sure they would come up with nothing on their person.

His resolve to find the probably dead child started to wither and he felt himself falling again in the embrace of grief.

Grief and shame were dominating his current state of mind. Grief over the life that Harry could have had ahead of him and shame over himself. Shame that he did not check on him more and verify his well-being.

But it was too late now. He had to call the Aurors and several friends back that he had trusted to help him search the area. Severus would not be pleased that they were stopping.

He too had been taken by the grip of griefs hand. He preferred not to show it except to be more strict with the students than normally. Albus decided not to act on it because he knew it would pass soon and it was only a means to vent as he could not do so like the rest of them.

The guilt made it selves known when he thought about why Severus could not be his true self in the public like most of the other order members.

There was no other way. But now that the main reason disappeared from the face of earth there were only two reasons for him not to leave Hogwarts.

The Slytherin students and the possible return of Voldemort. Both of them were no fools and awaited the return of the most feared wizard of all time. And now that their supposed hero was gone he would have to find another way to put an and to the Dark wizard Voldemort.

* * *

Well I think this chapter went well. I have been writing on this chapter on and off because school is really tiring me out and I had little to no free time when I wanted to write. Even though I have a horror week on with exams next week I wanted to have this out and about because could not stop thinking what should come next. You can probably imagine how frustrated I was when I had so many ideas and could not make the time to write them down.

(The information in the radio news have been copied from Wikipedia.)

Anyway here it is. I really hope you all like it and comment because I really don't know how this is being received by you except for the few received I have read.

Next: Time jump. We see how harry is living with his new family.

Have a nice weekend^^

MIX400


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers Bound To Each Other

Summary:

Harry has been adopted by the Kurosaki Family when he was a child. Strange things are happening after he moves in. Isshin Kurosaki has no knowledge of the wizard community but he strongly believes that there are more things humans can do than meets the eye. So the surprise of Harry being of magical origin is not as grand as hoped.

However Harry only discovers this on his sixteenth birthday.

Will Harry come into his magical heritage? Will Dumbledore have a role in this? What about Voldemort? Has Urahara known about the adopted sons ability? How will Souls Society handle this new information?

Rated:

T ( But this may also change to M later in the story)

Pairing:

Harry/Ichigo

Other pairings ( are still being thought upon) Write your most wanted pairing in the review - except Harry and Ichigo of course - and I'll see if I consider it. Maybe I will even put on a poll to decide it.

The metric system is used here. I'm only writing this because I came across a lot of FF which had the inch system. Because I'm unfamiliar with it ,it is why I won't use it.

Disclaimer:

I am not gaining any money of this Fan-fiction in any way. Bleach and the Harry Potter series belong to their rightful owner Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling.

Word Count: 3767

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Calm BeforeThe Storm

He was frustrated. He could not imagine how he was supposed do solve this little problem of his. How could he? He was only eight years old almost nine and now it was up to him to decide if he wanted to continue as he did or if he wanted to stay on his path.

He had not been pleased when his new family for almost a year now tried to persuade him to go into the kitchen. Their reason for the most part had been that later in his life he had to cook himself if he wanted to eat.

_And_ to avoid to live on take-out alone.

Now his problem laid in his stubbornness to not enter the kitchen. He couldn't any more. Not after his life with the Dursleys. He wished desperately to not do any of these chores any more and now that he had the chance he would not throw it away by simply listening to the adults here.

They were his family or what he imagined them to be. He still could not really believe them to truly be so generous and let him stay without compensation.

But as he saw that they never asked (or demanded like his Aunt Petunia always had) he gladly let them take over the chores. Of course he did not do nothing. He had his chores too. Like to eat everything up what was on his plate, to keep Ichigo and his room tidy and to learn to keep his good grades in school.

With the help of Ichigo it was not difficult to catch on the new language. They always had their fun with the post-its.

Ichigo was his first friend he ever had and he tried to keep up his friendship. He knew that he had his moments when he fell back into flashbacks of his old „home". Ichigo had sometimes to pull him out of these flashbacks. He did not get violent or trash uncontrollably around no he just stared ahead with no particular point of focus. He was always completely still and often he did not remember what kind of flashback he fell into.

When Ichigo would bring him out of his „daydreaming" he did not know how much time had passed. But one time he had been in a daydream that lasted almost two hours before he let himself be brought out of it.

The adults tried to help him. They wanted to talk to him more than he wanted and when he felt that he could not take them any more he closed himself of in Ichigo and his room.

And it was the talk of him using the kitchen or at least try to step into the kitchen area that had himself close up and go to his room. He saw the desperate and mildly frustrated flicker of emotions on their faces when he walked out of the conversation.

He just could not cope with the possibility of being pushed into a direction.

That was what it felt like.

He felt pushed.

Granted they did not often confront him with their wishes for him. He could not really explain why he would not let himself be approached with this topic. The topic being the kitchen.

The dreaded kitchen he hated only to think about. It caused him a fuzzy feeling in his stomach every time he did. So he tried to avoid the whole thing by distracting himself with learning.

Which brought him back to the thing he was supposed to do to distract him. He was only halfway through his homework. Harry looked through and went to finish it. Ichigo came in later and with a short greeting went to his own desk to also work on his homework. Harry wondered if he had heard from Masaki or Isshin about his little episode. He probably had and would confront him sooner or later.

He wondered as Harry finished his homework, if he should address it himself. He closed his textbook and leaned back in his chair. Taking in the silence, disturbed only by the scratching of a pencil and the turning of a page.

„You know they really try."

Harry did not turn and only looked on at the ceiling. „ I know," he said.

„I know it is not easy for you, but have you seen it from their point of view?"

„ I did." He kept staring at the ceiling.

„ Then don't act as if you don't care."

„ I don't." They were both silent for a long time.

„ Why?" was the question. He heard how he stopped writing and turned in his chair. „How come?"

Harry stayed silent. How could he explain? He did not care but he liked them either way? Was that even a feeling? It was strange and he could not put his feeling and his confusion in words. He lived now for almost a year with the Kurosaki family but he did not feel as connected with half of the family as he liked to be. Yet it did not bother him. He could speak with Ichigo about everything and it was fun to play with the twins, but to be in the presence of adults?

It was completely different. He had to hold himself back but he also had his good moment with them. When he had any concerns he tended to go to Masaki. It did not mean that he did not like Isshin but he thought her more approachable. After the first time when he saw Isshin on that boat, how he defended himself with those extraordinary moves and quickness he imagined himself like that.

He had asked Isshin shortly after he settled himself in the routine of his new family to train him. They started with something Isshin called simple.

They meditated.

It was the complete opposite of simple. Harry had always worries and thoughts running through his head that it was extremely difficult to relax. Isshin then brought up different Methods to relax. Repetitive rhythms and other things had only slight effect on him. But after a couple of months, he had finally a break through.

The first time he had maintained in the trance-like state he felt like shouting out his joy, which he did. After that it was with not much difficulty to enter trance and to relax. He became much calmer and could control his emotions much better. Isshin also told him to write a diary. Every evening before bed he would write down what he did and how he felt in general.

It also helped to find out his feelings towards the children and the adults in the family. He tended more towards the children than the adults.

When he was alone with the adults he tended to Masaki, only because she did not remind him to much of his old home life. She was caring and looked out for him when he needed help. With Isshin it was much different. He was loud and could be an idiot at times if only to ease up the tension between them. Harry could not really explain why he felt sometimes so apprehensive toward Isshin. He thought it had to do something with his dead uncle. A reminder of him in every male adult.

Sometimes he could shove away those irrational feelings of apprehension towards the man but when he could not he closed himself up completely. Not Masaki or Isshin could reach him then and the only way to get out of this jumble of feelings was to write everything down that passed his thoughts. He had more notebooks filled with these feelings than he would have liked.

Instead of answering Ichigo he turned away from the ceiling and looked into the hazel eyes of his best friend and brother.

It was answer enough and Ichigo stood up and hugged him. „ You know it is not your fault that you feel like this. You hurt yourselves and that is not good either. Better talk about it instead of keeping these feelings in you and explode later."

He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and nodded craving the warmth he got from the other boy. He was released from the hug and Harry stood up cleaning up his desk and looked back at Ichigo.

„Want to get something to eat?" came the sudden question. Harry looked at his feet, shy to answer.

„Well, yes but... I don't like to be in the kitchen and you know that."

„Alright, I get us something. Why don't you wait at the table?"

They left their room and went downstairs while Harry sat himself at the table Ichigo went to the kitchen area to make them some sandwiches.

When he was done he went to the table and they ate in silence.

„How was Judo practice?", asked Harry.

„It was alright. Tatsuki-san threw me on my back again. I'm not mad, but today I wanted to try the new move we learned and when I did she had me on my back already." Ichigo pouted a little at that and Harry had to laugh.

„Well then don't let yourself get so distracted. What does Father always say 'keep an eye on the enemy'."

„But Tatsuki-san is not my enemy."

„Well, I am sure he meant others who want to do us harm."

„Who would want to do us any harm? We haven't done anything."

„Sometimes it doesn't take that much for someone to hurt another." Harry said solemnly and ate up the last bit of his sandwich.

„Then I see to it that I am always there to protect you."Ichigo smiled at his statement but Harry only frowned.

„I am not that weak to be protected."

„Yeah right. What would you do without me." It was no question Harry realized but a statement of his dependency of Ichigo. But he didn't mind to depend on the older nine year old boy. He liked the feeling to trust someone. To have someone he could even ask for help. He smiled at that thought.

„What are you smiling at now?"

Harry shook his head."Nothing." And he kept that small smile.

They finished their meal and went back in their room. The had nothing to do as they had finished their homework before their meal, so they decided that a card game would be a good thing to spend the time.

It was a quarter to nine when Masaki came into their room to cheek on them. Seeing as they were still immersed in their game, she told them to prepare for bed. They were soon lying under the covers of their blankets, fast asleep.

* * *

Just because he said he was hot he didn't meant for Tatsuki to drown ice cold water over him.

He had a scowl showing his disapproval over her prank. His hair flat on his head and his clothes sticking to his body making him very much look like a drowned cat.

Tatsuki laughed at him holding her stomach while he glared at her. He grabbed the bucked which she had drowned him with and disappeared for a short while, while Tatsuki was still laughing and unaware of him disappearing.

When he came back she was sitting cross-legged, back turned to him, still slightly chuckling. He walked slowly to her, so to not raise her attention but his trainer gave in the last moment a loud _squelch_ and she turned around.

Cursing his lost opportunity he quickly shot the water at her getting most of it into her face and hair, leaving most of here clothes from the waist down relatively dry.

They both stood, harry still in his throwing position and Tatsuki looked wide eyed at him. Then a big vein formed on here forehead but she did not scowl like he expected to, no. Instead her mouth formed a big smile. The only thing that gave away to her irritation was her twitching eyebrow and the vein on here head.

„Harry-kun?"

„Ye-yes! What is it Ta-tatsuki-san?" he dropped the basket and stood straight. Hands raised as if trying to appease an wild animal. „Before you say anything, please let me tell you something first!"

She stared at him, still smiling ominously „And that would be?"

„You started it." Blunt and to the point.

There was no excuse for the thing that happened next.

Harry realizing he had no chance against her, turned on his heels before she could even comprehend his statement and ran as if his life depended on it, which in turn was the truth.

He had luckily or unluckily put some good distance between them before she gave a loud battle scream and ran after him. What Harry didn't know was, was that she had picked up the bucket and shoot it up and kicking it. She knew how fast Harry was on his feet and she could never catch up to him. So kicking the bucket , no pun intended, was for here the best idea she could have come up with at the moment.

Although it flew very fast through the air and was very close to her target, it did not land where it was supposed to be. In fact it smashed a short distance in front of Harry, let him stumble but not halt. He simply jumped over it and ran out of the park where the two of them had been playing in.

They had decided to meet there with Ichigo but the older boy had wanted to stay home this time, so Harry had gone alone. Tatsuki had heard from here Mother that the next day it would rain and so they had wanted to meet up. She and Harry played some football. They even had meet some kids from school and had joined the two of them. When the other kids had gone they decided to rest a bit and Harry had really exhausted himself, saying he was hot because of the sunny weather and the game. That was when Tatsuki had seen the bucked not to far from the small well they had in the park. Harry had laid on the ground with his eyes closed so he hadn't realized her slipping away.

The rest is history as they say.

Now Tatsuki was alone in the park with only the bucket giving her some company.

„Idiot!" she cried, turned the other way Harry had left and stalked home while grumbling under her breath about „.._stupid boys.." _and „..._too fast to catch..."_

* * *

When Harry had made it home shivered despite the warm weather. Masaki saw him and asked what had happened which he simply answered with „Tatsuki-san started it."

He took of his shoes and walked quickly to the bathroom while Masaki went to grab some dry clothes and towels for him.

When he had changed into the new clothes he followed Masaki downstairs, who had been patiently waiting at the door, and she made him something to snack on, while sat at the kitchen table feeling tired. He laid down his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

When Masaki put down the food she saw him slightly snoring and sleeping on the kitchen table.

Smiling she put the food away for later and picked Harry up.

When she entered his and Ichigos room the boy was surprised to see Harry in the arms of his mother and fast asleep at that.

She laid him down but when she pulled back she felt something tugging at her hair. It was Harry's hand. He had a strand of her hair in his hand so she couldn't leave. She decided to lay beside him and watch him sleep while asking Ichigo to inform his father. He laid down his drawing he had been working on and went in search for his father.

When Ichigo had left, closing the door, she ran a hand over his face realizing how hot it was.

„Oh my boy. Don't worry any more. Feel my heart and hear my voice you will always have a place for you. You will always be part of our family. I will protect you. When separated, when far away, we will always have this bond keeping us together."

There was a soft knock and her husband entered, he stopped at the doorway. He saw her on the bed with Harry,a strand of her hair clutched in his hand. He gave a slight chuckle. „ Look like you have been caught."

She gave him a small smile but her eyes betrayed her sadness."Yes it seems so. Finally."

„Ichigo?"

„He is downstairs. I told him I wanted to discuss something with you."

„I see. Can you look at him? I think he has got a fever."

Isshin walked to the bed and felt Harry forehead. „Hmm, seems like it. Don't worry a couple of nights rest and he should be as good a new. I'll go and prepare some soup and medicine for him to take."

Masaki nodded and turned her head back to Harry when he had left the room. She closed her eyes, thinking that she could also get some sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was surprised by the face of his adoptive mother.

Her face was without lines and he could see her face up close for the first time. Her hair a dark strawberry-blond and a smooth looking skin, with full lips and he doe-like eyes when she had them open. It was weird for Harry to have her so close because he usually was more closed of.

He couldn't quiet concentrate as much as he wanted because his head felt really heavy and his eyes started to close of. He felt something in his right hand and started shortly at it before he fell asleep again. His thought before he fell into dream land was _huh,... it is really soft. Just like I imagined it to be._

Masaki woke up and the first thing she saw was Harry, turned towards her and her hair laying loose in his hand. She could pull it away without him waking up. Before leaving the room she readjusted his blanket. Walking down the stairs she met Isshin walking up with a basket full of supplies for Harry to get better. He saw her and gave her a smile.

„ Seems like the hunter had enough huh?"

„Oh hush, he is still sleeping just so you know."

„Alright, thanks."

„Is Ichigo downstairs?"

„Yes, as are the twins. I didn't want to wake you two up so I made dinner. How is he?"

„I don't know. I just wanted to get you to take a look at him."

„I see. Well like I said it will probably only take some days till he again runs all over the place."

„Well not all over the place but yes I think you're right."

„Alright then I'll go set everything up."

* * *

AN:

Well I am not as satisfied as I wanted to be when _finally_ finishing this chapter. I had absolutely no idea how to proceed, although I had most of the things happening planned out.

Writers block and school had me to occupied to even think about a the new chapter.

I have written on it form time to time and if it seems a little jumbled up then I am sorry.

Maybe at a later date I will rewrite it but not anytime soon.

If you have a question write me a pm or in put it in the review section.

I know the story so far seems pretty innocent but keep in mind they are all still kids.

Serious business starts later. You'll see^^

Well that is it for now.

Next chapter: I bet some of you who have followed closely what I have written will be able to guess what will happen next. I hope to publish my next chapter faster but I would not bet on it as I have not written it next.

Now another thing I would like to address.

If you are writing anything in a different language like french, Spanish etc please try to write it in English, even though I'll use Google translate but I know the meaning would not be the same. It is only a suggestion to do so. You don't have to.

Pretty long AN and that is why I'll stop now.

MIX400


End file.
